The Sitter
by Troyis
Summary: After a bad week of a hellish job, Edward is looking forward for some time out when the sitter is taking over to take care of the kids... and him. OS, AU, OOC.


**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to S. Meyer. I wish they were mine but… a girl can dream.

This is just an OS that I wrote as assignment for a fetish. So it's basically sex between two people.

Thanks to my fabulous beta TwiDi for make this story readable!

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

It's Fridays. Never in all my professional life have I needed it to be Friday so much like this week. The school was a fucking chaos! Four brawls, two catfights between my teachers, three expulsions, a suspension, a parent's committee gone agape and all those crazy bitches trying to flirt with me.

I cringed at the memory.

Thank goodness today is Friday.

I keep my gaze fixed on the carved wood of my office door, knowing that she'll be knocking in a few moments.

Only the thought of her sight makes me stone hard.

My Isabella. My beautiful and sweet little Bella. She is my children's sixteen year-old babysitter. I've been waiting for her all week. Tonight is my wife's weakly reading reunion and while she is reading one of her stupid romantic novels, I'll be fucking the brains out of our neighbor's daughter.

The clock chimes five o'clock. And on the dot, the door creaks open after a few soft knocks and my command to enter. And there she is… fuck me on the spot.

My eyes drink her starting with her Mary Jane shoes, her knee-length white socks, the plaid catholic school mini-skirt and the white blouse with the three top bottoms undone—showing the swell of her breasts that were barely contained by the plain and innocent cotton bra she was wearing. She is sucking on a lollipop while swirling one end of her braids.

Fuck. Me.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, I just _came _to inform you that your wife told me to help the kids with their math homework. I'll be downstairs if you _need_ me," she says, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth only to start liking it and giving it a fucking mouth job while feigning innocence.

"You are late," I tell her sternly, her chocolate eyes widened.

"The school bus just dropped me outside," she says blushing; I know that she is lying; I know her better than she knows herself.

"Don't lie to me, Isabella. You were fucking that Newton boy again!" I spit, and she lets her gaze drop to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I was with Mike but I didn't let him fuck me. I swear. It's just… well, I was horny and I knew that I can't just walk to your office. I didn't see him until it was too late." She draws her plump bottom lip between her teeth.

"So, you spread those beautiful legs and let him see you while you bring yourself relief thinking of me?" She nods timidly and grins sheepishly.

"You are such a naughty girl." I pat my knee and she sits in my lap, "you are still horny, baby girl? You want me to make you cum?" I ask her, stroking her bare thigh just above her knee.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, please!" she says breathlessly. I smile cockily moving my hand higher, caressing her bare skin with the tip of my fingers leaving a trail of fire as the pink blush paints her milky white thigh.

My other hand caresses her swan like neck trailing towards the swell of her breast. Our breaths hitch as my fingers creep down her skirt, marveling on her silkiness.

I nuzzle her neck feeling her tremble. I'll always love the way her body responds to my touch; and only my touch. I was her first and I'll be dammed if I'm not her last.

My grip tightens around her body, making her stand abruptly. My gaze drops down to her wide innocent brown eyes and then my lips meet hers in a demanding kiss. It is all consuming, scorching and demanding. My need is raw and she knows it.

She kisses me fiercely, her tongue battles with mine for dominance. I let her explore my mouth as I lift her to sit on my desk without breaking the kiss. She knows that this will be quick. That this will be fast and hard. It's always fast and raw when she is babysitting my children.

I break the kiss feeling the painful ache in my groin. She looks at me with her lustful eyes before turning around and putting her hands on top my desk; moving her delicious ass in a mute invitation.

My little vixen…

She understands me like no one in this world. She meets and completes me, even in my kinkiest ways.

I lift her skirt and the sight almost makes me cum. She is wearing a lacy crotch-less panties.

My fingers move to trace the contours of the lace, making my mouth water as my fingers are coated with her juices. She is sopping wet and it's an amazing contrast with her innocent look.

"You're so fucking ready, baby girl. I can't wait to ride you, you're so wet. You were playing with_ my_ little pussy?" I murmur, undoing my pants.

"I've been waiting for you to fuck me, Mr. Cullen, please!"

I need her and I need her now. I didn't even stop to stroke her with the tip of my cock like other times. I don't know what possessed me, but I grip the end of her braid, fisting it around my wrist, pulling her head up so the lovely arch of her neck is exposed to me. Then, and only then, I thrust into her velvet-soft center, sheathed to the hilt.

"Fuck!" we say at the same time.

I start to thrust into her, setting a fast pace, retreating all the way only to thrust back to the hilt again, again and again.

My grunts and her whimpers fill my office, seeing her with this outfit always turns me into an animal. One of my hands sneaks to the front of her panties and rub her little knob of pleasure. Rubbing and pinching it making her mewl. Those little sounds she made always drive me crazy because I'm the only one who listens to them.

I can't believe my luck; my wife a beautiful woman who loves me deeply and this little vixen who completes my darker side both making me whole.

Her warm sheath is wrapped around me like a second skin; her wall tightens telling me that she is close. I pull her braid making her cry out, knowing she loves a little pain. She doesn't disappoint. She screams my name as her walls starts to clamp down on me; milking my cock, making me double my efforts to shoot out my load. It happens in only three thrusts.

I lay on top of her, spent and breathless. Loving the way her body molds into mine.

"Edward," she says lazily.

"What, honey?" I kiss the back of her neck.

"You broke our wedding picture frame. Again!" she whines.

"I'm sorry, love, I'll buy another one."

"But this is the third one in two weeks!" I sigh, sitting on the chair and pulling her with me.

"You know, your driving me mad when you put the catholic school outfit." I nuzzle her neck as she curls like a kitten in my lap.

"It's because of your fetish for the young girl's clothes, not mine." She giggles, kissing me softly.

"I know…"


End file.
